Cambiando vidas
by Trixii
Summary: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en el mundo de one piece? ¡¿Y por qué coño entiendo el japonés, pero no puedo casi hablar ese idioma! Y para empezar, ¿desde cuando yo sé japones? Rating M: Por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1 Una esfera de luz misteriosa

El Moby Dick estaba tranquilo, hacía días que no veían un barco para saquear o marines para pelear, y eso hacía que muchas personas de la tripulación se aburrieran.

Así que cuando el vigía vio algo, todo el mundo salió a cubierta y se asomó a la barandilla intentado ver que era lo que había avistado.

-¡Gurarararararara! - Se escuchó la risa de Edward Newgate, también conocido como shiroige, aunque no tenía barba sino un bigote, capitán de los piratas de shiroige y al que llamaban todos los de su tripulación pops o oyaji, al igual que él los llamaba hijos. Era una hombre grande, que media unos seis o siete metros. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones amarillos muy claros con un fajín o cinturón de tela lila oscura. Sus pantalones estaban metidos por dentro de unas botas negras. También, llevaba una bandana de color negro junto con una chaqueta sobre sus hombros de capitán blanca. En su pecho tenía heridas junto con unos cables y tubos que demostraban su salud precaria, al igual que su nariz tenía unos tubos que le suministraban oxígeno. - ¿Qué es? - Dijo sonriendo, mientras daba un trago a su botella de sake.

-¿Una isla? - Saltó uno de la tripulación.

-¿Un barco? - Dijo otro.

-Callaos ya y dejarle hablar, yoi. - Ordeno el primer comandante de los piratas de shiroige, Marco el fénix, un hombre con extraño pelo rubio parecido a las hojas de una piña y ojos de color gris-azulado que hacían que pareciera medio dormido. Bien construido con una camisa violeta abierta mostrando un tatuaje que representaba al jolly roger, pantalones negros con un fajín azul y una cadena, y además con unas sandalias con una pluma colgando.

-EEEEEH... - Se calló unos momentos. - NO LO SÉ. PARECE UNA ESFERA DE LUZ.

Todo el mundo se miró entre sí y alguna gente empezaron a cuestionarse la vista del que estaba allí arriba.

-Marco- Llamó Shiroige sin perder la sonrisa y aún tomando de vez en cuando un trago de sake. - Acércate a ver que es y confirmar si es una esfera como dice.

-De acuerdo oyaji.

Y con esas, Marco, saltó por la barandilla transformándose mientras en un fénix de llamas azules y doradas. Puso rumbo a la dirección en que el vigía había dicho que veía esa "esfera de luz".

Mientras se acercaba cada vez más, vio que realmente era una esfera de luz y que flotaba a unos centímetros por encima del mar, creando ondas en este. Voló unas cuantas veces a su alrededor para ver si hacía algo raro o era peligrosa y volvió al barco.

Aterrizó en la barandilla ya de nuevo en forma humana y con las rodillas dobladas. Todo el mundo lo miró con expectación, algunos esperando que dijera que no había nada parecido a una esfera de luz y otros que dijera que sí, junto con el vigía que había bajado de su puesto.

\- Oyaji, sí que hay una esfera de luz, yoi.

Se escucharon algunos quejidos tristes por parte de los perdedores de la apuesta realizada mientras él no estaba y un movimiento de manos entregando el dinero a los ganadores.

-Thatch. - Llamó esta vez a otro hombre, el capitán. - Coge una barcaza y algunos hombres y acércate a ella.

Un hombre, con un tupe de color castaño, una cicatriz en forma de luna cerca de un ojo y una pequeña barba en la barbilla de color negro, vestido con un uniforme de chef de color azul claro junto con un pañuelo amarillo alrededor del cuello, respondió al nombre de Thatch y asintió a la vez que empezaba a ladrar ordenes para que bajaran una barca al mar.

En poco tiempo ese hombre llamado Thatch, comandante de la 4ª división de los piratas de Shiroige, se encontraba en el mar, subido a una barca y acercándose a la tan aclamada "esfera de luz misteriosa".

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para estirar un poco el brazo y tocarla, la observaron con curiosidad.

-Qué ha nadie se la ocurra tocar... - Pero cuando uno de los miembros daba ese avisó tan inteligente, el propio comandante estiraba uno de sus brazos para tocarla. - ¡NO LA TOQUE COMANDANTE! - Rugieron todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya la había tocado.

* * *

Hola y algunos sabrán que tenía otra story, pero como no me convencía la he borrado y he decidido sustituirla por esta mejor. Claramente las OC's an cambiando y incluso ya no son dos solo una.

One Piece es de su autor Eiichiro Oda.

Les agradezco los reviews que envién y las preguntas que me vayan a hacer.


	2. Meteduras de pata y misteriosa sorpresa

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que ninguno de los personajes de one piece me pertenece a mí, si me pertenecieran a mí... ahora estarían en mi cama. El único personaje o "personajes" que pueden llegar a ser míos, aunque muchas veces hacen lo que les da la gana y me manejan a su antojo, y son míos son mis OC's.**

**También aviso, de que este capítulo esta reescrito.**

* * *

Thatch retiró la mano después del aviso de sus nakamas y se volteó para mirarlos. 

-¡JAJA! - Rió porque no había pasado nada por tocarla.- No ha pasado na... - 

Pero antes de que terminara la frase escucharon un extraño sonido de cristales rompiéndose que llamó la atención de todo el mundo en ese lugar. El comandante de la cuarta división empezó a sudar al ver que la había cagado. 

Todo el mundos miró con horror como la esfera empezaba a tener una grieta cada vez más grande y de la que nacían más grietas como ramas de un árbol. Todo el mundo esperó que todos esos pedazos se separaran, pero ninguno que apareciera una muchacha de estatura corta y pelo blanco con las puntas de color rojo muy claro, casi rosáceo. Vestida con una gran sudadera roja que llegaba a medio muslo y que estaba inconsciente. 

La vieron sorprendidos como parecía flotar sobre el océano, pero fue un simple momento porque tal como había aparecido la chica empezó a caer al mar y a hundirse en él. 

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, Thatch saltó al agua para salvarla. 

Thatch veía como se hundía y la muchacha no despertaba. Se sumergió más hasta que la alcanzó, y agarrándola por la cintura empezó a impulsarse para volver a la superficie. Cuando Thatch ya pudo volver a respirar, miró si todavía respiraba o había tragado agua, pero gracias a los cielos ninguna de esos dos casos había ocurrido por lo que se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Cuando ya estuvieron de una forma seguro, aunque mojada, en la barca pusieron rumbo de nuevo al Moby Dick. 

Tenían que comprobar como estaba la chica. 

Al llegar al barco, Thatch rápidamente entregó a la chica, que estaba en sus brazos, a las enfermeras y asegurándose que la chica estaba en buenas manos y en dirección a la enfermería, se acercó a donde estaba sentado oyaji , su capitán, y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado con pelos y señales y sus nakamas alrededor como público. 

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Por cierto me alimento de reviews, así que... ¿me pueden dar de comer?**


	3. Nota de autor

Esto es para decir que de momento esta historia está en pausa y no será retomada en breve, porque estoy creando un libro desde cero, es decir, no es un fanfic. Entonces, lo estoy haciendo de fantasía y por lo tanto todo es de cero, estoy pensando ahora mismo en el personaje principal, el cómo será físicamente y cómo será su personalidad... También tengo que pensar en el mundo que voy a hacer, después crear un montón de cosas y ver cuál será el objetivo de la historia -lo más posible es que trate sobre el modo de adaptación del ser humano a las adversidades, pero aún no está claro-. También es que mi lenguaje ha ido decayendo y lo he notado, así que estoy repasando todo la sintaxis para evitar cualquier error en la expresión (me encanta escribir y leer, pero odio la sintaxis, no me llevó bien con ella).

En resumen, que estoy creando una historia que será un completo "trabajo original", será de fantasía, porque ahora mismo estoy viendo un montón de anime de fantasía y pues cómo que me ha dado ganas de crear un mundo completo. Así que voy a estar haciendo dibujitos (algunos mal y otros mejor hechos) y peleándome con el mapa del mundo que voy a hacer para que se ajuste a lo que yo quiero (soy muy quisquillosa y si veo algo que no me gusta lo rompo, lo arrugo y lo mandó a dónde yo sé)...

Bueno y eso es todo, esperó que me perdonéis, pero creo que esta vez soy seria en hacer lo que quiero hacer, y lo más posible es que lo suba a algún lugar... tal vez. Gracias por tragaros está nota de autor que os va a dejar con una cara WTF?! y con el pensamiento: "¡sigue la historiaaaaaaaaaa!", pero creo que esto es necesario para volver a reconciliarme con mi yo, y poder ir contra la corriente que quiere que no desarrollemos nuestra creatividad, algo muy importante para la innovación de cualquier campo de trabajo (medicina, informática, arquitectura, matemáticas,...). Bueno, y con esto dejo de enrollarme como una persiana y me despido.


	4. Nota

**Moshimoshi mis queridos lectores. Escribo está nueva nota para algo muy importante y es que estoy retomando esta historia, peroooooooooooo... (me mataréis después de leer esto) no voy a actualizar ningún capítulo hasta después del verano. ¿Por qué soy tan perra? Simplemente porque ya tengo un final para ella, objetivos que me faltaban, enemigos, amigos, etc, etc...**

**Os voy a decir que los ¿tres?, ¿dos?, ¿uno? ¡YA NO ME ACUERDO, kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, que los capítulos que tengo hechos van a ser reescritos, pero tranquilos no va a cambiar mucho, por lo menos del primero, simplemente haré unos cuántos ajustes para que algunas cosas de inicio estén más claras, cambiaré expresiones que estén mal hechas y, para finalizar, ajustaré el texto para que sea más fluido y atrayente.**

**Otra cosa que haré es modificar un poco el personaje, pero muy ligeramente, en términos (y de esto me permito hacer spoiler porque creo que está igual que ahora) que mi personaje será una linda lolita con una edad de 18 años (pongo esta edad porque me apetece y por evitar a las personas un problema moral... aunque me importa poco el que no les guste, ya que esto es una historia y por lo tanto puede ocurrir lo que quiera, y aviso de que yo condeno eso en la vida real, pero esto es una historia de ficción y se me permite soñar. Además en la Edad Media el ser humano hizo cosas peores que lo que yo voy a hacer en esta historia).**

**Bueno y con eso termina está nota. Kukukuku. Esperó cocinar a fuego lento vuestra espera y ver cómo de impacientes os volveís... ¿me bombardeareis a mensajes? ¿Me suplicareis? Muakakakakakakakaka. Esperó con ansías lo que hagáis después de leer esta nota.**

**P.D: Para la gente que sabe que estoy trabajando en un Original Work, cómo yo lo llamo, o trabajo original. Realmente lo que ocurre es que todas estas cosas para Cambiando Vidas se me están ocurriendo junto a la historia que estoy trabajando y al retrato de Ace que hice y estoy pintando en este verano. Y por ello puedo aseguraros que no sé cómo funciona mi mente. **

**P.D.D: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y malas expresiones. (No me disculpo por las gramaticales, ya que ellas no son mi culpa, porque estoy en un portátil que no es mío y escribo fatal en él. No paró de borrar y reescribir.**


End file.
